Glory & Ecstasy
by SereItei YamaGoku
Summary: LEMON YAOI YamamotoxGokudera Bom. Un latido. Bom, bom, bom. El ritmo enloquece, pierde su cauce natural y se rinde a los deseos ocultos detrás de esa mirada serena y avellana.


**Glory & Ecstasy**

Dedicado al primito querido.

* * *

><p>Mi temperatura aumenta, espuma, crece, y engloba la totalidad de mi razón, la empapa con tu esencia y camufla hasta el rincón más alejado y vago de mi existencia. Tus manos amasan mi cuerpo, pintando con tus caricias sobre mi piel un lienzo de amor, un recuerdo perpetuo y a la vez efímero de ti, que se filtra hacia mi corazón y hace germinar una pequeña semilla, que antes de darme cuenta, echa raíces en cada recuerdo, en cada palabra, en cada pensamiento, en cada uno de mis sentimientos.<p>

Bom. Un latido. Bom, bom, bom. El ritmo enloquece, pierde su cauce natural y se rinde a los deseos ocultos detrás de esa mirada serena y avellana, que disimuladamente, ha sabido imponerse a la mía, domándola y haciéndose guía de mis suspiros en su juego.

Un beso que me roba el aliento, tu lengua se abre paso entre mis labios para acceder a mi boca, sin piedad, como si fuera a salir huyendo y arrebatándome el aire, amenazando con dejarme los pulmones secos, fuera el único modo de mantenerme aquí, atado a este par de brazos que no quiero que me suelten ni que sujeten a alguien más. Solo de imaginar que decidas un día, respirar el perfume de otro, o de otra, los celos se encienden en mi interior, un fogonazo vivaz que me hace entornar la mirada, gruñir, y girar para quedar sobre ti.

Tu, ríes y me vez, como solo yo puedo jactarme que lo haces. Lo haces aposta, no sé cómo, pero sé que lo haces. Introduces en mi cabeza ideas raras, las calibras a tu antojo o las disparas. Mis emociones se desbordan, me vuelvo loco, quiero gritar y dejar mi orgullo de lado para reclamarte del mismo modo descarado que tú. El deseo me consume. A ti te encanta verme así, desesperado por ti, irracional y mudo, arañándome la vida en un vano intento por contenerme y no ceder a mis impulsos.

Aparentas ser un tipo tranquilo e idiota. Con una serena sonrisa finges hacerte pasar por ángel, por armonía e inocencia, y sin embargo, hete aquí, con la mirada aguda de un cazador, flamante y perversa, lujuriosa, abarcándome. Tus dedos, presionan mis tetillas. La aspereza de la camisa semi-abierta me excita. Tú lo sabes, y repites el acto con mi otra pequeña montaña libidinosa que yace erguida y dura, antes de que la toques. Eres lo más alejado de la imagen que todos tienen de ti. Te conozco, no eres el tipo atontado y apacible, inocentón, que pretendes. Tu "Yo" real, es una bestia que resoplaba en mi nuca al pasarme una mano por lo hombros, en un aparente gesto amistoso. Me seguías, no para seducirme, sino para hechizarme, para arrebatarme la voluntad y darte un banquete con mi corazón.

Al principio, pensé que podría negarme a tus encantos, seguir llamándote idiota. Después, creí que podría ser yo el que te sedujera, llevarte a mi territorio. Al final, aguardo el momento en el que decidas sujetarme las muñecas con grilletes, grabarme en la piel una "Y" de tu amor sádico, y me encierres en la jaula de tu eternidad, viciado por ti, de la droga que me esparces encima con cada beso y lamida.

Mi columna se arquea. Abro la boca para gemir, y un hilo de saliva corre por la comisura de mis labios. Pienso: quiero más, quiero que me tomes, que me arranques de este mundo y me lleves al tuyo, que me arrojes en las profundidades de tu prisión y no me dejes ver más luz, que la del desenfreno brillando en tus ojos.

¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué más quieres de mí para secuestrarme y llevarme a donde nadie nos alcance? ¿Qué mas hace falta para que tomes a esta presa?

Me estremezco.

Tus dedos, hasta hace unos minutos fríos -verdugos que me producían espasmos-, se entretienen en la punta de mi placer, la masajean con yemas callosas por el baseball, piel rígida y aun así celosamente erótica. Muerdo mi lengua. Ah, qué sensación tan… bastarda, tan propia de ti. Muevo mis caderas sobre tu miembro, monstruo despierto que asecha a la espera de un descuido, para entrar en mi interior.

-_Hayato…_ -Es solo un nombre, ¿de dónde viene la capacidad de hacer que ese simple conjunto de letras, se escuche tan profundo, tan poético?- _Hayato…_ -Repites. "Hayato", una vida escuchándolo y hasta que hiciste tu aparición triunfal en el marco de mi vida, me di cuenta de lo que significaba: una marca.

Una marca de "conocido", "enemigo", "hijo indeseado", "hermano", "alguien", "Yo", y contigo, se reinventa a: "MÍO". Un "mío" sin retorno, del que soy esclavo. Bajo la cabeza, azotado por el bochorno de escucharte decirlo sin apartar la intensidad de tu mirada de la mía. La cortina de mi cabello cae por un lado, ocultándome el rostro. Aprovechas ese segundo de inhibición para apoyarte en un codo y erguirte unos grados. Las cinco extensiones de tu estupidez se deslizan por mi hombría, torturándola despacio. El goce crece, tensando mi columna. Mis piernas, a los costados de tu cintura, fallan. Me dobló hacía tu pecho buscando equilibrio, sosteniendo mi cuerpo tembloroso con las manos enterradas en el colchón, cerca de tus hombros. Este es tu plan ¿no es así? Obligarme a enseñarte mi vergüenza.

Tu mano se cierra entorno a mi sexo. Quieres subir el volumen de mis gemidos, disminuir el fluir de mis pensamientos. Aprieto los dientes con fuerza hasta sentir punzadas de dolor en las encías. No me rendiré tan fácilmente, no puedo permitir que veas cada que se te antoja, como conquistas mi orgullo.

-_Hayato es tan hermoso._ –Susurras al notar mi oído a tu alcance.- _Te amo._

Yo no soy hermoso, es solo que eres demasiado idiota para darte cuenta que esas cosas, no debes decirlas, las detesto, las odio, hacen que mi entereza se venga cuesta abajo, que piense cosas que no debería. ¡Y sobre todo esas dos últimas cursis, estúpidas, palabras!

-_I-diota._ –Gimo entrecortado.

Unos minutos más de diversión, de toqueteo, una competencia de resistencia al llevar mi mano a tu miembro y corresponder a tus movimientos verticales. En tu semblante, la nota sincera del placer, una sonrisa honesta y altanera al saber que de un instante a otro, mis pensamientos se vaciarían entre tus dedos, lechosos, viscosos, calientes.

Perlas de sudor recorren mi piel. Aprieto los ojos. Me recargó con una mano en tu vientre, apretando el puño, y me tomas de las caderas antes de llegar al clímax, tirándome en la cama que se queja junto conmigo. Te maldigo una vez, tu muerdes mi labio inferior, lo estiras y lo sueltas, con un dedo deslizándose entre mis nalgas hacía mi entrada, rondándola cual fiera. Tomas mi lóbulo entre tus dientes, abres la boca y lames la piel a tu alcance, de mi cuello - enterrando tu rostro en mis cabellos-, a detrás de mi oído para besar esa zona que me agita.

Sostienes una de mis piernas, introduces el primer dedo y lo mueves circularmente. Yo me aferró a las sabanas, las aprieto, no por el dolor, sino por la ansiedad. Tú lo sabes, y en vez de apresurarte, repartes besos por mi muslo, chupando aquí y allá para dejar marcas rojizas de propiedad.

Insisto amablemente (amenazo) en que vuelvas a mi miembro, que me dejes correrme esta vez. Lo necesito. Tú te niegas, y en vez de eso, introduces el segundo dedo, hurgando en mi interior. Muevo las caderas hacía abajo, y tus yemas presionan mi almendra del placer, me tenso. Vuelvo a moverme, otro roce, mas presión y contraigo el estomago. Arqueo el cuerpo hacia arriba. ¡Más! ¡Demonios, más! ¡Deja de jugar! ¡Rómpeme! ¡Tómame como si quisieras destruir esta habitación, el mundo entero, a mí!

-_Vamos despacio, gatito impaciente. _–Te burlas en mi oído, y presionas una tercera vez.

Jadeo, sensible por el orgasmo al que no me permitiste llegar.

Mueves tus dedos de adentro hacia afuera, inclinado sobre mis tetillas. Lames la punta de ambos, y succionas uno y luego el otro hasta dejar rojas las zonas aledañas. En la soledad de la necesidad, cuando toco mi cuerpo a falta tuya, he intentado hacer esto, excitarme tocándo esas motas cafés sobre mi piel blanca, sin resultado alguno. Y aquí, con tus manos, con tu boca, con tu lengua, solo con un roce casual en el frotar de los cuerpos, resoplo, gimo, como si el vicio de la lujuria se condensara en esos pequeños puntos endurecidos.

Intentas introducir el tercer dedo. Me aferró a tus brazos, clavando mis uñas. Lo entiendes, y depositas una tierna y azucarada disculpa antes de un beso.

Surge una pequeña pausa, en la que alargas la mano, y abres un cajón de la mesa de noche, sacando un tubo de vaselina. Lo abres sin cuidado, y vacías parte de su contenido en tus dedos, tras hacerme girar y quedar a cuatro. Separas mis nalgas, e introduces tu lengua entre ellas, para humedecer primero con tu saliva.

-_N-no lo hagas_. –Me quejo. No hay caso, sigues moviendo tu lengua, alternando de vez en cuando con un dedo, después con dos, para dilatar.

Antes del tercer dedo, el problemático, dejas caer un chorro de vaselina en mi trasero, mismo que moldeas a gusto y muerdes.

-_Toma aire._ –Me avisas, y te reprocho que me digas que hacer. Pegas tu pecho a mi espalda, tu miembro roza la separación de mis nalgas, lo que te encanta y a mí me hace arder de deseo.- _Lo sé, pero me gusta consentirte. _–Susurras. Sin embargo, no me das tiempo de relajarme y tomar aire, porque apenas terminas la frase, el tercero esta dentro, haciendo de las suyas, moviéndose en círculos, abriéndose paso para despejar el camino que luego ocupara tu sexo.

Para hacerme olvidar el dolor, cierras tu puño entorno a mi miembro, moviéndolo lento y firme.

Aspiro.

Espiro.

La primera vez que lo hicimos, fue un infierno. Recuerdo perfectamente esas dos horas intentando encontrar el modo de dilatar, el dolor y la zozobra, los golpes y tu rostro enrojecido de mirada temerosa, como si con cada movimiento, más que "hacer el amor", fuera un peligroso desarme nuclear. Ni tú ni yo teníamos la experiencia necesaria para evitar que la velada inolvidable, se convirtiera en un paseo por la ruta del terror. Lo que había, era este sentimiento acalorado y mutuo, acompañado de una inexperta pasión. Desde entonces, la vergüenza se te ha ido por estribor, maldito pervertido.

Después de esa ocasión, las veces que lo hicimos ¿qué fueron? De entrada, 70% de violación de mi parte y 30% de resistencia de la tuya. Al intermedio, 80% salvajismo tuyo, y 20% de golpes míos. Al final, 100% de disculpas tuyas, y 100% de dolor en mis caderas.

Lleno mis pulmones de nuevo y los vacío, más rápido que antes, con tus dedos moviéndose desquiciantemente pausado.

Con el dedo medio, recorres la línea de la columna que sobresale fragmentada bajo la piel de mi espalda baja hacía el cuello, acomodándote detrás mío y haciendo que recargue la frente en la almohada. Dices algo, la típica e insoportable advertencia de que vas a entrar. Asiento, sin encontrar palabras para remarcarte por enésima vez en la semana que no hace falta que lo digas; y menos para rogarte que te apresures.

Escuchó que ahogas un gemido al internarte en mi febril carne. Sostengo las caderas, sintiendo un leve arañazo de dolor que avanza por mi espina dorsal. Paso saliva. Respiró hondo, y poco a poco, suelto los músculos de mi espalda, y en oleaje, los de mi cadera y mis piernas, recibiéndote.

-_Hayato…_ -Hablas ronco, y entrecortado, en mi oído.- _eres tan estrecho y tan caliente aquí._ –Tus yemas sumen el papel blanco de mi cuerpo entorno a mis caderas, conforme entras.

¡Basta! No preciso que me digas como soy. Suficiente es con saber que dentro de mí irrumpe un pedazo tuyo, tan terco como su dueño, tan confuso. Levantó el rostro e intentó girarme, tú lo permites, solo para que quede bajo de nuevo, con las piernas abiertas y las caderas levemente al aire. Esta posición te encanta, aun sin que lo digas, lo sé, te gusta ve las expresiones que hago, cuando me tomas, por muy lascivas y humillantes que sean, por eso la evito siempre.

-_Quítate._ –Ordenó sin fuerza.

-_No. Eso no es lo que realmente quieres._ –Vas a mi cuello, lo muerdes y chupeteas.- _Lo que quieres, es a mí. _

Tu estúpida avellanada mirada me ha dejado prendado por un segundo en la nada, y lo has aprovechado para acomodarme y empujar tu hombría en mi interior. Una sola "estocada" precisa que llega a ese punto que tienes bien conocido. Clavo las uñas en el colchón, como si quisiera atravesarlo. Me muerdo los labios. Mis sentidos son saboteados por tu sorpresivo ataque, y confundo el sabor de la sangre con la música que la cama produce bajo nosotros, el olor a amantes con un rasguño de la imagen de los Campos Elíseos.

Quieto. No haces ningún movimiento esperando a que vuelva a ti y me acostumbre a la invasión,

Tu declaración fue igual. Una tarde calurosa de verano de hace dos años. Tenías las mejillas encendidas, pensaba yo que por la práctica en el club de baseball o alguna estupidez semejante. Movías las manos dentro del pantalón, y tu ojos iban de un extremo a otro de la azotea, como si no pudieran encontrarme aunque estaba parado justo delante tuyo, con un cigarro en los labios y el malhumor creciendo proporcional a la verborrea en la que agradecía que hubiera ido, y pedias disculpas por las molestias, que lo que ibas a decir, pudieran causarme. Recuerdo que te lancé una maldición y exigí que hablaras "con una puta mierda" ¡YA! Sin más rodeos. Te echaste a reír como si mis palabras fueran una liberación y relajaste el cuerpo y tus facciones, alzado una típica y atípica sonrisa que me enchinó la piel –bandera de un barco pirata, previo a tomar la nave que incauta, siguió ese rumbo sin imaginarse que sería saqueada-.

-_Te amo._ -¿Eh?- _Sal conmigo. _–Dos palabras, y sin poder decir que "no"… o un "si" –imposible-, tu boca estaba en la mía, valiéndose de mi estupor para arrebatarme la respuesta.

Esa tarde, fue la más larga de mi vida. Intentaba caminar, y sentía gelatina por huesos, y una gelatina mal, muy mal cuajada. Las manos me sudaban, y aunque no había pasado nada más que un beso frikimente entusiasta de tu parte, mi corazón corría a toda marcha sin riendas, saltando de mi pecho hacia mi garganta como si quisiera que lo escupiera para trotar libremente por donde se le antojara -¡A la mierda! Que no pienso admitir nunca que era hacia ti-. Apretaba los puños deseando darte un golpe, en vez de consentir que mis brazos rodearan tu cuello, y me humillara haciendo puntitas por tu ¡desdichada! Altura. (¿Qué tragas? ¿Reglas? ¿Cómo es que eres tan jodidamente alto siendo japonés, y sigues estirándote, maldito fenómeno?)

Luego de tu arrebato en la azotea, dejando mi cabeza abarrotada de tonterías del tamaño de tu idiotez, fue como si nada hubiera pasado. Los mismos brazos sobre mis hombros al saludar en las mañanas. El mismo "Io, Gokudera". Nada. Casi insoportable la indiferencia que mostrabas a mis reacciones que lo decían todo: ¡Bájate el puto pantalón! Con un demonio. ¡Si, estaba enamorado de ti! Pero no podías esperar que fuera una novela rosa, después de ¡ESE! Beso.

Primero, irrumpes brutal en mi espacio. Posterior me exasperas con tu estúpida pasividad para obligarme a actuar. Y al final, el acorralado soy yo. Ese es tu_ modus operandi_.

Jaló mis caderas hacía adelante. Sales unos centímetros. Regreso. Te capturo. Aprietas los dientes y sueltas un jadeo largo al sentir como vuelves a salir. Rodeas mi cintura con tu brazo, y con la mano derecha asedias mi miembro, profundizando al empujar con tus caderas tu ardiente deseo.

-_Rápido._ –Ordenó.

Sonríes y niegas.

-_Lento. _–Muerdes mi lóbulo, lo estiras.- _Lento, para quedar grabado a fuego en Gokudera, y que no pueda pensar en nada más que en mí, haciéndole cosas pervertidas. _–Tus dientes rozan la piel de mi cuello, se separan y se hunden, mordiendo.- _Día y noche, a toda hora._

Mueves tu mano, rápido, haciendo que mi cabeza se hunda en la almohada, que ya no puede contener los gemidos que en ella buscan refugio. Paras. Intento tomar aire para reclamarte, y lanzas una estocada profunda que roza en mí, el botón del placer. Con la boca abierta me tragó el obsceno sonido que intenta escabullirse por la gran apertura en mi pensamiento coherente, el que me grita que no está bien hacerlo aquí, en tu casa, porque tu padre puede llegar de un momento a otro. A ti, parece importarte poco, y sigues bombeando a ritmo desigual. Alternas rápidas estocadas, con potentes y espaciadas aventuras. Gimes en mi oído, coreando esas palabras que te he dicho una y otra vez que detesto: "eres… hermoso, erótico, mío, etc.".

Nuestros cuerpos se mueven, alejándose de las cuerdas del "sano juicio". Se responden, se comunican sin falta de nuestra intervención, sinceros con la urgencia y el deseo de estar juntos, de amarnos, de rozar el cielo, apartados de las miradas de desaprobación cuando encuentran nuestros dedos entrelazados, o ven un beso furtivo, o un escuchan uno de tus tantos "te amo".

Cuando ya no puedes hablar, y sueltas silabas inconexas entre guturales e inmorales exclamaciones que podrían ser tuyas o mías, me giras. Mi espalda, caliente por la fricción de tu pecho, se incomoda con la temperatura y la humedad de las sabanas. No importa. Dobló las piernas. Buscas tu espacio. Nuestras miradas, nubladas por el deseo y el sudor, chocan. En tus labios se dibuja una zalamera sonrisa que remarca tus manos en mi cuerpo. Te das cuenta de que caigo en tu trampa, al avergonzarme más por cómo me miras y como sonríes, y aprovechas para llegar hondo de un solo golpe.

Levanto la pelvis. Vacío mis pulmones enajenado con la oleada de placer. Te quiero más dentro, lo más que se pueda hasta que me partas en dos. Con ese pensamiento me ciño a tus caderas con mis piernas. Mis brazos rodean tu cuello. Atrapo tu oído en boca, eso te excita, junto con la melodía de sonidos que armamos, una orquesta con el timbal de la cama, el violín de mis gruñidos, la guía de tus movimientos, el contrabajo de los besos cortos y hambrientos.

Vamos. El tiempo cada vez se hace más corto y largo, pierde sentido. Me llamas, farfullo ronco tu nombre, o puede que sea mi imaginación. No discierno si a estas alturas aún queda aire para algo más que vivir y permanecer a orillas de este abismo que nos seduce, y el paraíso que nos demanda. Sueltas mi hombría cuando tienes que abrazarme para satisfacer la necesidad de sentirme. En la cercanía, tu vientre se frota contra mi erección. Empero, superando el goce de los puntos que hacen de mi cuerpo un volcán a punto de explotar, no admitiré la cursilería que me domina.

Tu sabor en mi boca. Tus marcas repartidas en mi piel. El aroma de tu cuerpo impregnado en dos de mis sentidos. Tus ojos en los míos. Los ecos y los sonidos de ambos. Finalmente, el clímax (tú en mi). El corte con el resto del mundo y la elevación exponencial de la nada y el todo entre tus brazos.

Lánguidamente, los escombros de la temporalidad y el lugar, de los pensamientos y la respiración, se van acoplando. Mi mano esta en tu pecho, que sube y baja sin ton ni son. Un amago de sonrisa nace en mis labios, carente de motivo. Y lo aplasto, bombardeado por los recuerdos de hace unos instantes, comprimidos en el "Te amo". Arrugo el ceño, aprieto los puños, y te doy en un golpe, haciendo que caigas de la cama, completamente sorprendido.

Me cubro con las sabanas, sensible por el post-orgasmo.

-_¡Te dije mil veces, que pararas de decir estupideces!_

Ríes con ganas, de pie. Apoyas tu rodilla en la cama, y llegas a mis labios.

-_Decir que te amo, no es mentira. Es la cadena con la que Hayato me ha atado, para siempre. _–Un beso tierno, que hace vibrar mi ser.

Sonríes por millonésima vez desde que te conozco.

Suspiro, derrotado.

-_Y… yo a ti._ –Admito sin mirarte.

Abres los ojos grande, incapaz de creer lo que has escuchado, y aprovecho para volver a sacarte de la cama, con un almohadazo en esa cara de idiota de la que ni un milagro te librará.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

1. Es mi primer lemon. Que se note por favor.

2. Es un regalo de cumpleaños, navidad, fin de año, día de reyes, Halloween, día de San Valentin, para todos, pero en especial para Shun, mi querido primito, a quien se lo debía desde… todas esas fechas ya mencionadas y creo que repitiendo algunas.

3. En verdad, es mi primer lemon y no tengo la mas mínima idea de lo que escribí, de si esta bien, de si esta mal, o si en definitiva me pego un retiro, renazco, y me monto en una vaca voladora para irme a la novena dimensión desconocida de los gatos voladores vs los pingüinos radioactivos, así que espero ansias sus rewius. Y muchas, muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
